


With These Hands

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz attempt to have a weekend away and forces beyond their control keeping getting in the way. They retreat to the TARDIS for a romantic evening.(This one actually makes sense even if you haven't read the rest of the series.)Formerly titled 'Three times the Doctor and Yaz tried something new'





	With These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The last couple sex scenes I've written have all been pretty intense and part of much longer stories. I thought I might do a short fic showing the Doctor and Yaz exploring and having a bit of fun.

 The Doctor and Yaz tried to have a proper dirty weekend, even got a hotel in Brighton. That was when the damn crab people attacked the pier. They attempted to have a romantic getaway in Paris but animated skeletons rose from the catacombs and terrorized the city. Going to a ski resort in the alps hadn’t worked out much better. A bunch of abominable snowmen chose that weekend to attack. The Doctor did eventually manage to reach a treaty with them, largely based of UNIT making large quarterly shipments of hot chocolate to their mountain stronghold.

The Doctor had been less than amused when Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, who had come to help with the negotiations, felt the need to comment on the fact that she was only wearing her coat and boots.

As they stood in the snow watching the yeti’s walk away, she said “aren't you cold, what with not having on any pants and all?”

The Doctor gave her an exasperated look, “How do you know I’m not wearing shorts under this coat?”

“In the snow?”

“Fine, well I wasn’t planning on wearing pants for most of the weekend but that didn’t exactly work out.”

The head of Unit tilted her head slightly, then glanced thoughtfully towards Yaz who was off talking to the owner of the resort, trying to reassure the poor old woman. “Found a new one have you?”

“New one?” asked the Doctor

“You seemed very lonely after you lost that girl with the huge brown eyes.”

“I wasn’t dating Clara.”

Something in the way Kate slightly arched an eyebrow rather suggested she didn’t believe her. “The one after that was very lesbian, while you were male at the time, so I’m assuming there wasn’t anything there. Now though, your involved with Yasmine Khan right?”

“I haven’t told you her name.”

“There’s a file.”

“Then I’m really not telling you.”

“I’ve got twenty pounds and a good bottle of scotch riding on a bet with Osgood that you are. She’s convinced you are involved with that young bloke form Sheffield, the one that’s studying to be an electrical engineer.”

“Ryan?” The Doctor made a face and shook her head, “No, that would be weird.”

“So you dating Ms. Khan then?”

“Why are you so sure I’m seeing anyone?”

“Your current lack of pants.”

“If I help you win that bet will you not include the entire absence of pants business in my file?”

“Of course.”

“Then yea, I’m dating Yaz.”

“Good for you, she seems lovely.”

“Thanks.”

 

The next time the Doctor and Yaz had a bit of time to themselves they wisely did not attempt to go anywhere. They parked the TARDIS in the void and muted all non emergency communications.

Yaz had meant to make a romantic dinner, she’d even found a candle and everything. Her mistake lay in puting the red bandana in her hair at the start of the evening. The Doctor got pretty handsey as she was trying to cook and they ended up making out on the kitchen counter as the chicken karahi burned. Yaz really should have just turned off the heat because they ignored the food so long it eventually did actually catch fire. They had to resort to using the small fire extinguisher that Yaz had insisted on buying.

Not to be deterred they made their way to the bedroom once the TARDIS was no longer at risk of burning down, shedding their clothes as they went. In an attempt to be further romantic, Yaz had strewn rose petals on the bed and floor earlier. Always game, the Doctor flopped onto the bed and tried to eat a rose petal seductively.

Yaz’s nearly hysterical laughter let her know they may have had another cultural misunderstand.

The Doctor sat up, “I’m guessing this wasn’t supposed to be a erotic food thing then?”

Yaz just laughed harder, “No, those are rose petals, not food.”

Her lover blinked at her, “human’s don’t eat roses then?”

“Not most of the time.”

The Doctor glanced nervously between her mate and the scattered petals, “so what am I supposed to do with them?”

Yaz crawled onto the bed, “nothing really, their presence is just supposed to be sexy or something.”

“Wait, you're turned on by plant reproductive bits?”

“I never thought about it like that before.”

Yaz sat back on her feet, wondering if she’d unintentionally ruined the evening.

The Doctor saw the look in her eyes and quickly sat up to reach for her, “Oh my darling beautiful Yaz, forgive me. I’ve been around humans for centuries but I’ve never lived as one, not really. There are some nuances I just don’t get.”

Yaz pulled her closer, running a hand down the doctor’s naked back. “So I haven’t turned you off with dead flowers?”

“There really isn’t much you could do that would. You’re too damn sexy.”

“Sweet talker.”

“I try.”

Things went in a very familiar direction after that. The Doctor tried to roll Yaz under her but the police woman reversed their positions. “I want to focus on you tonight darling.”

“Do you now?” the Doctor beamed up at her.

Yaz took the opportunity to light nip at her throat. “Yes, you remember that thing we’ve been talking about trying?”

“We’ve been talking about trying a lot of things dearest. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“I want to try fisting you again, if you still want me to.” Yaz began to kiss at the Doctor’s left breast so she could hide her face.

“Oh,” the Doctor flushed as she tangled her hands in her lovers hair. “I’d like that.”

They had almost managed it during their getaway at the ski lodge, then at the pivotal moment the avalanche siren had gone off and people had been yelling in the hallway and the moment had been lost.

They took their time. Yaz went down on the Doctor first. The Doctor loved that, even if she often found it a bit intense. Yaz wasn’t sure if the Time Lady just had a very sensitive clit, or if she just wasn’t used to having so many nerves concentrated in such a small area. Either way, it was a part of her anatomy she prefered to be treated with a lighter touch.

Yaz had gotten very good at flicking with just the tip of her tongue and sucking gently. The Doctor came quickly once she began. Their earlier ill fated makeout session had them both pretty eager.

“Ah, yes, yes, Yaz, Yaz!”

She clutched at the sheets, fighting down the urge to grab at her mate’s hair. As far as Yaz could tell, the Doctor had one hell of a hair pulling instinct, she just always resisted unless given permission to do so.

Before the Doctor could fully come down from her orgasm, Yaz added two and then three fingers to her attentions.

When she tried to brush her thumb firmly against the Doctor’s clit, she discovered that the poor Time Lady had gotten a bit to oversensitized because she yelped, “too much, too much.”

Yaz went back to the careful application of her lips and tongue. When the Doctor began to roll her hips again, Yaz added a fourth finger. The Doctor moaned at the stretch.

“Yes, Yaz, my brilliant, wonderful, beautiful, perfect Yaz.”

She came again with a low desperate sound. Yaz didn’t stop fucking her this time, but she did raise her head so she could look into her lovers eyes.

“You ready?”

That got her a frantic nodd, “Yes.”

Yaz ceased her ministrations so she could retrieve the lube. “Put a pillow under your hips.”

“If it’s okay, I want to be on my elbows and knees.”

Yaz turned back to her, bottle in hand. “You sure? I won’t be able to see your face.”

The Doctor was so cute when she blushed and it was something she did a lot around Yaz. “yea. It’s more familiar. Also sort of how I always fantasize it.”

Yaz kissed her, “then that is how we’ll do it.”

She slicked her hand as the Doctor moved into position. The sight of the Doctor on her hands and knees, blond halo of hair loose and messy, back slightly arch, perky arse up in the air, it was all completely and utterly breathtaking.

She stroked her back and shoulders with her unlubbed hand. “You are so damn beautiful.” She could just reach the side of the Doctor’s face to stroke it. The Doctor nuzzled against her hand.

Yaz wanted to keep touching her like that but it wouldn’t really work with what they were going to do. She had to sit back on her heels to have enough balance. She pressed three and then four fingers into the Doctor’s cunt. She was so very wet. She felt ready but Yaz had done this enough times to learn to be very careful, especially with a lover who had never experienced this particular sex act before.

She folded her thumb into her palm and began to very slowly press into the Doctor’s achingly warm body, turning her wrist slightly to get the right angle.

The Doctor’s breath grew frantic and she tensed against Yaz’s hand.

Yaz stopped. She reached under the Doctor and began to rub her clit, three fingers flat in a broader motion that was less likely to be too overwhelming. The Doctor’s body eased around her fingers.

“Color,” said Yaz.

“Green.”

Yaz kept pressing her hand forward again, knowing that she was coming up on the broadest part of her wrist.

“Ah,” the Doctor made a sharp sound. “Yellow.”

She stopped against, still rubbing her clit.

The angle was very awkward but Yaz managed to lean forward and kiss the Doctor’s lower back, her hair ticking the Time Ladies skin.

“I’m here darling. Just tell me what you need.”

The Doctor looked back over her shoulder, green eyes warm with lust. “Keep going.”

Yaz did.

The Doctor whimpered and gasped when the broadest part of her lovers hand pressed in and then something a lot closer to a sob as the rest slid easily. Her entire body trembled.

Yaz forgot about rubbing her mate’s clit, worriedly touching her side and shoulders.

“Darling, darling.”

“I’m...I’m good,” managed the Doctor, struggling for words. “That was just really intense. Can you keep rubbing my clit?”

“Yea,” and Yaz did.

Soon enough the Doctor gave her hips an experimental roll. “Oh, oh wow. I see why you like this so much.”

“Want me to move my hand.”

“I think I’ll die of need if you don’t.”

She was very careful, at first barely rocking her hand. The doctor began to move against her hand soon enough, so she moved a bit hard but not much. She kept rubbing her clit as well.

The sounds that the Doctor made barely sounded human, then again the Doctor wasn’t human. When she came her entire body went rigid before she slumped onto the bed.

“Out, I think,” she managed between gasps.

Very gently Yaz tugged her hand free before pulling the Doctor into her arms. She tried to keep her slick hand off the sheets and find the towel she’d shoved under the pillow earlier but when she realized that the Doctor was crying she stopped caring and pulled her close, getting lube and other things all over her side and back.

“Doctor,” she kissed worried at her cheek, tasting her tears that were so much saltier than a humans.

“I’m okay, just a little overwhelmed.”

Yaz pulled the Doctor closer. “I’m sorry. It must have been too much.”

“Overwhelmed in a good way.” mumbled the Doctor. “We are definitely going to have to do this again at some point.” Lazily she nuzzled at Yaz’s face, rubbing their noses together one way and then the other in an eskimo kiss.

“I love you so much Doctor,” said Yaz.

“I love you too my cleaver, talented, sexy, Yaz.”

Yac couldn’t fight her giggles. “Wow, that must have really been good if I inspired you to give me some new adjectives, normally you just call be brilliant and perfect and wonderful.”  

“You’re still those too.”

“Flaterer.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They lay contentedly until the sound of Yaz’s stomach rumbling startled them both.

“I guess we never did have dinner,” laughed the Doctor.

“Don’t suppose you can get takeout delivered to the TARDIS?” asked Yaz.

“I’ve tried, They tend not to want to deliver to large blue box parked on the corner. Let’s call in an order to that chinese place you like and then one of us can dart in and grab the food.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  

One advantage of a time machine was that they didn’t had to wait after they made the call. They hopped to the shop, Yaz pulled on just enough clothes to be presentable in public, and ran in to get the food. The only awkward bit was that that the Doctor had parked her TARDIS in the “Ten Minute Parking” spot. The owner of the restaurant spent half the interaction starting out the window, clearly wondering how a police box had gotten into a parking spot and how she hadn’t noticed it happen.

With the food in hand Yaz fled. She and the Doctor had a picnic in the consul room because the kitchen still smelled like smoke.

They were nearly done when the Doctor got a naughty grin on her face. “You know something Yaz.”

“What?”

“I never did take that bandana out of your hair,” and then she did so in the best possible way.


End file.
